The Blue Soldier and the Red Pyro
by RedFive92
Summary: My first attempt, it will get romantic eventually, right now though, A Pyro get's a promotion, a Soldier gets captured, and no boundaries get crossed, in later chapters, I am sure I will somehow make them fall for each other, as it stands now, looks like that Soldier is gonna get fileted by that Pyro!


Intro:

I do not own anything of TF2, I do not want to own TF2 and I just want to be boring and write fanfiction, TF2 romances and going into what a Pyro might look like underneath is just freaking me out, though as it is my first attempt, please, all who read this, do try to be merciful. But this is my first fanfiction as well, so don't expect miracles, though I might just surprise anyways.

**THE SOLDIER AND THE PYRO, GO FIGURE! **

Chapter1: Soldier and Pyro, the Attack

As a matter of principal and as a Soldier, he knew he had only one duty in his existence when he was on the battlefield, to fire his rocket, his shotgun, and kill

those dressed in red. He had fought for several years against those Red Devils, and he didn't, to be brutally honest, even know why he was killing them, he felt

no anger toward them nor could he describe why they would feel any anger toward him. He had just done his job and didn't feel any glory or hate in it. He so

wished he didn't have to kill anyone, but there was nothing he could do, off the field; he would read, write and even play video games. Personal lives of course

were discouraged in his Platoon within the entire Blue Team and he never had truly loved anyone as an adult. Another thing was the similarities with which his

class had, all of them on the battlefield looked alike, as soon as they were off; they all assumed a variety of looks and characterizations that would surprise

most on lookers to a fight between Red and Blue. His own description fit someone not suited to other classes, he wasn't too heavy, but certainly wasn't skinny

enough to be a Sniper or Scout, he was also short, lucky to be over five and a half-foot tall but not by much, he wasn't the best but he certainly wasn't the

worse. As it happened he was called into his Battalion Commanders office one day and given the first task of the new campaign, "Take your platoon and go

scout out the old twin forts, apparently they have a squad of Pyro's there and they are really causing us trouble, they also could have Snipers in support, so

watch your back Jack." As he saluted and walked out, he heard these following words, "If you get captured, remember that you've killed at least forty Pyro's

yourself, they won't take kindly to you and will probably kill you after they torture you. Good luck Lieutenant." He wasn't surprised by that statement, but he

didn't have a choice in whom he killed, he had killed to survive and do his job, not for pleasure or some sick fantasy that this war between Red and Blue would

ever end, he knew it wouldn't, but as it was he got tired of thinking and got his platoon and moved out.

"Damn." The Blue Soldier moved back from peering around the corner, Red indeed had their Pyro's, and for the Soldier, Pyros were always a dangerous

proposition, admittedly he had killed plenty of those Red Pyros, except he could never kill a specific one of them, this Pyro seemed like it was it. He also knew

what their Pyro Vision looked like and sometimes wondered what a Pyro would do without their place to hide away in before they unleashed their power and

flame. He peeked around the corner yet again, "Pyro is just going to have to die then, alright you guys! Attack!" He went running around the corner, much

quicker than his platoon and launched missiles at the Pyros feet and areas around it. The Pyro of course was fully prepared, it expertly deflected the rockets

and then simply did the unexpected, and it took its flame thrower and smashed it into the Soldiers stomach. The Soldier went down, breathless, he heard the

platoon executive call out to him then he felt himself descending rapidly into black darkness as he was smashed on the head as his helmet was off his head by

this point, after that he knew no more.

Chapter 2: The Awakening

He felt groggy as he began to come out of his stupor, he barely noticed that he was chained to a wall, but he did notice that someone was entering the room,

he opened his eyes barely to see two boots on the ground in front of him. A soft but chilling voice said, "So, the little Soldier wanted to kill me, you haven't

been able to, not for years, you can't beat me, and now you the Soldier is my prisoner!" With that, he felt something smash his back and he cried out with pain.

He wanted to faint and fall into himself, but as he tried to, a medic began to heal him, the Soldier knew what was going to happen next, the thing came down,

twice with a boot being ran into his stomach, he didn't say anything that time, "Oh, the little soldier is trying to be brave, I can fix that!" As he felt his head

lifted up, he stared into two brownish yellow eyes, he felt strange, despite the torture, the eyes, much to his shock were comforting. He managed to focus his

eyes to see that it indeed was a female, with short hair and he detected the anger being replaced by something else, but he couldn't understand, and as he

was prepared for the punishment, he felt the hand slacken, as the hand left his face, he heard the Pyro say, "He's done for now, heal him and we'll come back

later." The medic stepped forward and he felt himself getting his health and strength back but he merely moved to sit, rather uncomfortably on the ground.

He paused to reflect on this, he had never actually seen a Pyro's face from Red Team, even the ones in his own Platoon on Blue Team refused to share

anything in the presence of others, they were the least sociable of the classes he felt and he was pleasantly surprised by the look of this particular Pyro and he

felt peaceful for the first time in a long time. He wondered about a thought for a moment, but he left it where it started, better to not think of his past, since it

was such a long time ago. He did know one thing though; he was more than ever prepared for any eventuality that would come about. He still wandered about

why it was this Pyro that got to interrogate him, was this the Pyro that had faced him off so many times with her squad, if so, he was more than annoyed, he

had lost many a soldier to that squad, and in particular that Pyro.

Chapter 3: The Pyro

She stepped confidently out of the cell as the medic healed the Soldier, the beating felt and had went well after all, that soldier had killed over thirty or forty of

her brethren and sisters over the past year, and she was happy to be chosen to deal with this problem herself. She had grown up fascinated with the Pyro's

and after all, with her special talents, she had to be a pyro, no other had killed as many in her own Squad of Pyros than herself. She was not however

confident as she was before the exercise, as she had made eye contact with the Soldier and it affected her in some way. She thought about him for a moment,

'His eyes are such a shade of blue, and the fact that grey was almost seeping into them was no mean feat, but that determination seemed to help him survive.'

She suddenly realized that she had been thinking about his eyes and immediately shook herself and said, "He's an enemy, he's killed many of your fellow Pyro

Class and he would have killed you given the opportunity." Feelings for him aren't required or needed, hatred was good, even dislike was okay, but she just

couldn't shake those eyes out of her mind.

As she walked past the many other members of her battalion, she remembered that she had left her mask off, she was getting many a gape from her fellow

Red Team Members and they were every bit as surprised as any Blue team would be if a Blue Pyro did something similar. She wondered why the soldier hadn't

acted surprised that she had taken off her mask, it was originally to confront him and show him that he had killed forty of her best friends and she wasn't

happy about it at all. As she stepped into the chamber of her Battalion leader, she simply stood at attention as she waited for him to say something, "Pyro

Squad 24 Commander, reporting as ordered, Sir!" she finally said, the shock of hearing a Pyro's voice clearly nearly sent the Commander falling out of his chair,

but he quickly re-gained composure and looked stern at her, "I was not aware Pyro's ever showed their faces to people outside of their units? Is there some

explanation for this?" she simply stared back and said, "Sir, I carried out interrogation on the prisoner, he is now recovering from my… methods used,

otherwise he is fine." The Commander shifted uncomfortably, "Very well, you have done well, as such, General Command has found it useful to make you a

Company Commander, not something we normally do, but in your case, we felt you being merely a Squad Leader was just not good enough for you and as

such congratulations!" The commander rose and handed her orders and a new badge of rank, he also smiled and said, "You know, some once accused you of

being a black ball of magic within your uniform, I am happy to k now one of my Company Commanders is not just some dark soul with no character." He saluted

and again spoke, "Dismissed Pyro Captain, You are to command D-Company now and assume the post immediately."

She gave a quick salute, did an about face and walked out, not being one for emotion, the jump and cheer she gave quite shocked many that were outside the

Battalion Commanders office as she seemed about as cheerful as anyone in this line of work would ever possibly get. She walked out and thought, 'I must

share this with someone, that soldier needs a good taunting, he probably knows nothing of being a real leader.' She stepped off again, this time to make the

Soldier feel her sharp and witty tongue like he had felt her beat him for being the killer he was. As she walked away, she was so hopeful that he would feel

like the little man he was in the face of such damning odds and indeed his own impending doom, for she realized as a Company Commander she could execute

prisoners on her own accord.


End file.
